


How to Fight Your Boyfriend (and come out on top)

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Boxing, Frottage, M/M, Masochism, Modern AU, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: In which Toye is an underground boxer and Luz wants to try his luck against him.





	How to Fight Your Boyfriend (and come out on top)

**Author's Note:**

> luztoye both have major masochist/sadistic streaks, fight me on this
> 
>  
> 
> Per usual, no disrespect ever intended for the real life veterans, all this is based off the HBO portrayals.

For some damn reason, Luz wants to fight him.

"Do you _really_ wanna do this?” Joe asks George, who of course, is already ready to go. He gets the are-you-stupid,-duh look in return.

“Come on. I know you won't actually hurt me.” George tells him and Joe sighs.

He wouldn't _intentionally_ , but it's boxing and it's his profession and accidents happen. He gets a pair of chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and caves, sliding off his sweatshirt. They'd already rolled out a mat across the living room floor and George gives a wicked smirk of success. He shimmies out of the stupid silk robe he had insisted upon wearing, revealing that he's wearing (only) boxers, that sarcastically ironic little shit, and they're Joe’s on top of it.

“Get it? Joe’s boxers?” he jokes and Joe rolls his eyes.

“I really should break up with you for that pun.” Joe deadpans and George feigns hurt.

“You love me, Toye, so shut the fuck up.” he snarks and Joe raises an eyebrow.

“You've got me there.” he grumbles and assumes a position on the opposite side of the mat. “You know the rules of boxing, right?” he asks and George nods.

“Just because you're a big scary underground fight ring hot shot and I'm a baker doesn't mean I don't know anything.” he defends himself indignantly. “Can you put something else on? You're distracting in those sweatpants and that tank.” he adds and Joe actually laughs.

“ _I'm_ distracting? Luz, you're wearing my boxers. If we weren't about to fight I'd fuck you.” Toye counters and delights at the flush that crosses his boyfriend’s cheeks as he bristles.

“Just- just get ready!” George manages, thrown off his game and Joe inwardly smiles. He gives a little count down and they start circling each other. Toye is suddenly given a brilliant idea and he stares hard at Luz, who looks like he's trying to calculate how he would get a hit in.

“Did you like the thought of that?” Joe asks and George meets his look. “Us fighting, and then I fuck you, after we’re both all sweaty and high off adrenaline and you're nice and roughed up.” he growls and George almost falls flat on his face as they continue to circle each other. Joe’s starting to get hard thinking about it.

George throws a blind punch, probably to distract from his boner, and Joe deflects it easily and lands a gentle one to George’s stomach. He wheezes, pretending to double over, as he shoots back up and catches Joe in the arm with a hook. He reels back in surprise.

“That was _good_ , Luz.” he taunts, and George dances back as a return punch is thrown. His pupils are almost completely swallowing his iris, and Joe grins. He knew George liked it rough but this is a telltale of exactly how rough. They'd never really discussed the whole masochism and sadism thing in depth but apparently they've both got it.

Just as another strike is tossed out by George, Joe manages to catch it, wrapping an arm around George’s outstretched one as he jerks in towards his chest, making George tumble into him. They're both pushing against each other to disentangle their arms, but Joe is a fraction faster and gets an arm around George’s neck in a headlock. Joe doesn't pull hard, but Luz chokes a little nonetheless and fucking _whines_.

Joe accidentally drops his hold at the sound and George wheels around to face him. His boxers are tented obscenely and Joe doesn't need to look down to know that he's in the same position.

There's a split second between Joe aiming a punch at his stomach and George lashing out to the side where Luz tries to knock him down, but their weight shifts and he's the one landing flat on his back. Toye starts to crawl back, but George latches a possessive grip on the back of his neck and keeps him in place.

He’s half caught off guard when George hooks a knee behind his and starts grinding up against him as hard as he can. Joe falls forward a little, slumping over the top of George's body, and he gasps as the friction gets harder.

“Fuck me.” Luz hisses as he pushes his entire body up against Joe. “Fuck me, do anything, Jesus Christ, please, I can't fuckin’ keep going-” he begs and he moans shamelessly as Joe bites down on his neck and starts sucking as he rocks his hips against George’s. It's not a gentle bite.

Luz practically rips the tank off Joe’s body as they almost roll around the mat, George rubbing off as hard as he can on Joe. It's far hotter than it has any right to be.

“Don't stop.” George gasps as Joe presses his whole body down before he grabs a fistful of George’s hair. Luz’s mouth parts and Joe pulls, eliciting a loud moan that’s amplified in the room as George squirms helplessly beneath him.

At some point after two or three more minutes of basically fucking each other with clothes on, Joe becomes aware that he's got to be actually hurting George at least a little. But the man below him doesn't seem fazed in the bit, with a purplish bruise on his neck from where Joe bit him with more on his chest and his hair mussed to all hell, and that turns Joe on impossibly more.

Luz pulls him down into a consuming kiss as he keeps moving against him, fingers digging into Joe’s arms with crushing intensity as he kisses into his mouth. He kisses off to the side suddenly and wraps both legs around Joe’s waist, groaning as he comes. Joe follows only a couple seconds later, his own orgasm pitching him forwards as Luz cards a hand through his hair and murmurs.

He sucks in a hard breath and props himself up over George, who's giving him the million-watt smile.

“I can't remember, did we ever discuss the fact I get a raging hard on for pain and roughhousing with hot guys?”


End file.
